Missing
by njrd
Summary: A brief look into Riddick's and Jack's relationship, a one shot.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Riddick or Jack. Also don't own the lyrics of the song "Missing". That wonderful song belongs to Evanescence. Great band, by the way.

**AN:** Hi everyone. The other night I couldn't sleep, so I put on some music and started to write. Without even noticing it, while I was listening to the song I typed on the keyboard. After a while, I found myself with this one shot written, so I sent it to my beta and here you have it. Hope you like it.

NJRD

**I would like to give thanks to my beta, K. **

**Title: Missing**

Jack's eyes blurred with tears as she watched him leave the apartment. Each and every night during the last few years she had watched him, always following the same routine. Riddick barely looked at her on his way out. No words passed his lips. He just grabbed his jacket and left her alone. She felt ignored and forgotten. He had been living with her, but he acted as if she were invisible. Jack felt her heart being ripped apart every time. She stared at his shadow while he slid along the alley across the street. She could no longer force her tears back and let them run freely. Jack understood that she didn't mean anything to him; so she made up her mind. She headed toward her bedroom and packed her few things. As she went to the main door, she turned around and looked one last time at the place she had considered her home. One last final glance and she realized that she was leaving behind six years of her life. Jack was sure that Riddick would never miss her. She turned down the lights and went out the door.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

Riddick walked slowly through the alleys, sheltered by the darkness that was now surrounding him. He was lost in thoughts about her. She had grown into a woman, she would never need him again. Jack acted as if she didn't care about him. Just one day she realized that she didn't need him anymore and did let him apart of her life. Riddick wondered if he were just a step on her way through her adolescence. He had thought that he had been more important for her. He then raised his silver eyes and fixed his gaze on the window upstairs. He saw how the lights were off.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Jack closed her eyes as she leaned against the door of the apartment. Her soul felt broken as she thought about how they had met. She knew that in the beginning that it wasn't like this. Riddick had cared about her. She had waited for him every night, sitting on the couch. Most nights, she ended up falling asleep. Riddick used to lift her up in his arms and carry her to the bed, gently. At those moments, she always silently prayed for him to stay. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she never felt brave enough to say the words aloud. He always looked at her as if he was waiting for something to happen, for her to do something, but after a few moments, he would just simply turn on his heel and leave her alone.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Jack had no other choice but to leave him. She could no longer suffer his indifference. She knew that he was dying inside, his inner beast was eating him alive. Jack shut her eyes tightly and let her tears fall free. She loved the animal within as much as she loved him. She knew that he left her each night to kill. Jack took a deep breath as she opened her eyes. She headed toward the back stairs as felt her heart go dead. "Forgive me, Riddick." She whispered as she continued walking.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Riddick thought about how Jack had always considered him her hero. Back then, she was just a child and he couldn't think of her as a woman, but as the years went by, he realized that he loved her. In an unthinkable way, she had changed him without even realizing it. He shook his head. How was she going to love him? He was just a killer, a heartless beast. How could he dare to dream about her? If he decided not to go back home, she probably wouldn't notice the difference; hell, she'd probably be better off without him. Riddick had dreamed secretly about her, her body, her lips, and her eyes. Jack would never love him.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...  
_

Jack raised her head just to find Riddick in front of her. He was looking at her through his silver eyes, fixing each and every detail in his mind. Jack's eyes were wide as she felt more tears rising. She then shut her eyes tightly and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Riddick felt his heart skip in its rhythm, just to beat with Jack's. He then moved forward and stopped a few inches from her, but not quite touching her.

"So, you're leaving…." His voice was a low rumble, deep and strangled.

Jack just nodded her head slowly and opened her eyes to look up at him. She swallowed hard. "Yes…. I can't…" She felt her throat close as fresh tears fought to be released.

"I love you, Jack" Riddick said in a low, deep whisper. "I will miss you."

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

NJRD


End file.
